


Standing in the Doorway

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hades is a good god, I fixed it, M/M, Penny does a good thing, What's actually through the doorway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Just go through Quentin. Everything will make sense.” Penny smiled as he left Quentin standing before the doorway. It wasn’t Q’s time yet. He knew that. Hades knew it. Quentin’s book was still being written and Hades liked to make exceptions for those that avenged his Persephone.





	Standing in the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> I've cried so much and I'm still so upset and hurt by the finale but I needed to fix it. I had to write and I had to make sense of it in some way so here it is. Hope you enjoy it and it brings you some joy. I love everyone in this bar.

“Just go through Quentin. Everything will make sense.” Penny smiled as he left Quentin standing before the doorway. It wasn’t Q’s time yet. He knew that. Hades knew it. Quentin’s book was still being written and Hades liked to make exceptions for those that avenged his Persephone.

Quentin looked back at him once more before sighing and walking through the doorway. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it was not this.

It looked like Earth. More specifically the campus of Brakebills. The sun was shining and the birds were singing,

He noticed Penny standing under a tree nearby, “Penny...wha...what is this??” He was so confused. Was this his heaven?

“Welcome back to the land of the living Quentin Coldwater.” Penny replied as he smiled brightly at the nerd. “Your book isn’t done, that isn’t how your story ends. I don’t want to see you for a long time. Now go see your friends.”

“But what? Penny I don’t understand why? How? I died I really died. Did my funeral actually fucking happen. All that stuff you said about my friends?” Q was starting to get anxious and really confused now. He had no fucking clue what was going on.

“Look man the higher ups owed you after defeating the monsters and what can I say Hades is a romantic. And look about what I showed you that was a what if. If you had stayed dead then that was what happened, but your friends need you alive. They don't work without you. You're the glue Q. Margo’s with Eliot in the infirmary, Alice and Penny are in the lab, and Julia and Kady are at the cottage.”

“Wait Hades allowed me to come back?” Was anything ever going to make sense?

“Take the gift of your life back Coldwater and do something good with it. I’ve been in your head. Take a chance. When he asks say yes.” Penny gave him one last hug before travelling back to the underworld.

“When he asks say yes? What does that even fucking mean?” He was alive again. He sighed as tension released from his body. He decided to take Penny’s advice and go see his friends.

 

Penny23 was still holding Alice when he got to the lab.

“Q!” She screamed as she ran to him. “What the fuck! You died we saw you fucking disappear?!”

“I know I’m sorry. I...I got a second chance. Um Hades he brought me back I don’t know.” He looked at her and embraced her in a hug. “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you and let you go. You’ve always been the better magician.”

“Q you were just gone” she still couldn't believe he was here in front of her.

“I um I need to talk to you.” He took over to the window away from Penny23. He should have told her this before but he didn't. “I..I love you I do but I don't think or I know I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't say this to be harsh or whatever, but before I think I was just clinging onto something anything and you were there and it was easy to fall back in but that's not fair to you or me or Eliot.”

“Quentin what what are you saying?” She was looking at him confused.

“I think we you and I work better as friends.” He swallowed unsure if she would really understand. He hadn't thought Eliot loved him and he just wanted someone and he did love Alice. Seeing Eliot with the peach even if it wasn't real. “I'm in love with Eliot. I have been for a long time I just didn't want to say it because I didn't think he loved me back.”

Alice looked at him an expression of understanding coming across her face, “I'll always love you Q you know that but I think you're right. This it's too easy. I think I clung to you because you were really the only good thing I had for a long time. I think with Everett gone I can help fix the library. Maybe finally finish my theory. I love you too Q and I would love to be your friend.” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

He found Margo in the waiting room.

“Took ya long enough Coldwater. You take care of business?” Margo asked as she got up to hug him.

He nodded. "Yeah Everett and the monsters are gone." 

“He's still in surgery. Lipson didn't know how much longer.” she held onto him as they took a seat.

“How bad is it?” he turned to her as he tried to look for hope that Eliot would be okay.

“It's bad.He better be okay.” she leaned into him and took his hand in hers. “I need him to be okay Q.”

“me too” he replied softly.

 

Lipson finally came in to see them. “We stopped the bleeding. We've got him in a coma right now to help his body heal. We'll bring him in out of it in a couple of days, but you can see him now.”

 

They walked into the room the only noise the beeping of the machines that monitored him.

Margo took a chair next to Eliot's side and took hold of his hand.

Quentin just stood in the doorway. He'd spent so much time trying to rid of Eliot of the Monster and when he did he had to focus on doing the spell or he would've collapsed at Eliot's side and not been able to move. He just sighed a huge breath of relief to see him.

“You gonna just stand there or take a seat?” Margo questioned as she stared at him.

“No yeah I'll sit.” he got a chair to sit opposite Eliot's side.

“I know Q I know.” and she did. Maybe not everything, but she knew enough.

 

It was exactly 3 days later when Lipson brought Eliot out of his coma.

“He's a little out of it, but he's awake” She mentioned as she passed them in the hall.

They walked in and saw him sitting up.

“Hey” he said groggily.

Margo rushed to his side “You don't ever get to fucking do that again you hear me. No more possession ever.”

“I'm sorry Bambi.”

“Hey El.” Quentin smiled softly as he said his name.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Margo said as she looked at them and left the room.

 

“Eliot….” Quentin started before Eliot held up his hand.

“No, Q let me get this out. I need to tell you this.” He paused to take a breath, “I’m sorry Q. I’m sorry for letting my fears get in the way of something we could have had. I love you. In my mind when I was trapped my biggest regret was turning you down and when I accepted that I was able to take control and see you. I know it’s a lot to ask and maybe we just take it slow, but I’d like to try again if you want to that is?” Eliot looked at him with complete love in his eyes.

Quentin was taken aback at first. He’d figured he would just stay with Eliot while he recuperated and maybe after a while he would bring it up, but to have El say that he just kept thinking about what Penny had told him. He thought about seeing Eliot’s face as he tossed the peach into the fire. He did want to try again. It would be hard and messy but it felt right. “Yes. Yeah I do.” He finally got the words to come out and gave Eliot a soft kiss.


End file.
